Not in a State of Sleep
by Lilium Dragon Fang
Summary: JJ/Emily songfic... around lo-fi. some mention of *barf* crawfish


**Title:** NOT IN A STATE OF SLEEP

**Pairing:** JJ/Emily; Some JJ/fuck-face Crawfish (I know, I know, I hate him too, with a passion!! Argh!) But ultimately JEm! Nyahaha!

**Rating:** I dunno. PG maybe?

**Summary: **JJ's GMC Yukon got blown up in Lo-Fi. I guess that whacks her into her right senses… cuz JJ and Em are sooo getting together in this fic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own them sobbing not mine. You think 'what's-his-name' would exist if I owned Emily and JJ?!

**A/N:** the song is Awake by Secondhand Serenade.

**A/N 2:** ok, im no Med student so I have no idea whether I've written all the medical analysis correctly. My apologies. In a gist, JJ got burned up pretty bad but its nothing Cosmetic Surgeon Dr. Mark Sloane can't fix! Ahihihi

**A/N 3:** the timeline's screwed up. Not a perfect layout in sync with the CM chronology but you'll get it (I hope so...hmm, you better! ;p bleh!) 'present' is timed after the explosion in lo-fi.

**With every appearance by you, blinding my eyes, **

**I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do. **

**You're an angel disguised. **

_**BAU, 8:30am, 1 year and 3 months ago...**_

knock knock

"_Uhm, Agent Jareau?"_

JJ sat in her office looking over disgustingly bloody pictures in countless manila folders on her desk. She was summoned out of her stupor by the knocking at her door and was brought to another daze as she saw a beautiful woman entering her office.

"_Im… Im Emily Prentiss. Agent Emily Prentiss. Im sorry to bother you but, uhm, I was told that… I was supposed to meet up with you for…procedures and protocols? Im not sure but… the woman I ran into, Garcia, is it?, she told me that it was mandatory. BAU rules and all… So, here I am."_ she looked up at the liaison and was eternally grateful that she had stopped talking, or rather, babbling because she was finding it increasingly difficult to continue with the blonde just staring at her like she had something stuck between her teeth.

"_Maybe, I should just come in at another time? When you're not that busy? Im really sorry to interrupt."_ She walked back to the door and reached for the knob.

"_Wait!"_ JJ nearly yelled, startling both the brunette and herself. She honestly didn't mean for things to happen so abrupt and awkward, but the stunning agent towering over her desk minutes before was just exactly that… Stunning.

"_Sorry. Im Agent Jennifer Jareau. Communications Liaison."_ She stretched her hand out and waited for the other woman to walk back and take her hand.

And with that, the office seemed a couple of degrees warmer than it usually was as their smiles and eyes locked.

**And you're lying real still, **

**but your heart beat is fast just like mine. **

**And the movie's long over, **

**that's three that have passed, one more's fine. **

_**EMILY's, 11:45pm, 11 months ago...**_

"_JJ? You ok there?"_ the brunette asked, the blonde tucked safely in her arms, lightly snoring, or mumbling? Emily wasn't sure, hence, she nudged JJ gently.

"_Huh?"_ JJ stirs, tightening her grip on Emily's waist.

"_Jayj? Im sorry, did I wake you? There's a bed upstairs you know. You can crash in there for tonight. I don't mind."_ Emily suggests, quite reluctant to let go of the sleepy agent sprawled on her couch and partly on Emily herself.

"_What? No. Im fine right here. It's ok Em. Just...I'm... I like it here..."_ with that said, JJ enveloped her arms around Emily's slim waist once more and leaned her head over the brunette's chest, happy and content.

_'Movie night has never been this perfect...'_ The older woman thought as she pressed her lips onto JJ's head of golden locks and she felt the younger agent settle in her arms comfortably relaxed.

**Will you stay awake for me? **

**I don't wanna miss anything **

**I don't wanna miss anything **

**I will share the air I breathe, **

**I'll give you my heart on a string, **

**I just don't wanna miss anything. **

_**NEW YORK, 7:52pm, present...**_

She shoved the door closed, rested her hands on the steering wheel and sighed. she was beginning to wonder why none of her teammates hadn't updated her on their individual tasks. Even her boss was unreachable at the moment.

Her cell phone rings, breaking the deafening silence filling the clammy air in the SUV. She reaches for it with her left hand, flipping it open, not even bothering to look who was calling.

"_Prentiss" _she breathes.

"_Emily."_

"_What's up, Morgan?"_

The buff agent on the other end of the line fell silent for a moment. He knew. He knew what was going on. Between Emily and JJ.

"_Morgan?"_ she repeated.

"_Emily, its JJ"._

JJ. her name stung her every time she heard it since she found out that the blonde agent was pregnant.

Pushing away the pain she felt from that moment, she inquired,

"_What about JJ?"_

Confusion filled her mind, worry filled her heart. Her brows knitting, ears straining to hear what Morgan was going to say next.

"_There was a bomb,"_ he paused, Emily could hear him sobbing ever so lightly, _"JJ… was…"_

As soon as Emily heard the words bomb and JJ, she interrupted, _"Where is she?!"_

"_New York Downtown Hospital. Emily, she-"_

"_Oh god, Morgan, don't say it. Don't say anything, please."_ Tears were uncontrollably streaming down her cheeks.

"_Prentiss, She's going to make it. I mean, it is JJ. She's tough. Be strong, Im trying." _

He could hear tires screeching, Emily was obviously making a probably illegal U-turn as she rushed toward the direction of the medical facility where JJ had been taken. He could hear the hiccups in her slightly hitched breathing. She was crying.

"_I… Im on… my way there…",_ with that, she hung up and threw her cell phone to the passenger's side of the car.

'_Jennifer… don't leave me… please be ok… please please be ok…'_

**I'm trying real hard not to shake. I'm biting my tongue, **

**But I'm feeling alive and with every breathe that I take, **

**I feel like I've won. You're my key to survival. **

_**MILWAUKEE, 4:50pm, 7 months ago…**_

The medic pulled out a white swab and doused it with some liquid before pushing it against the gaping wound on the right side of Emily's forehead.

"_That looks like it hurts…" _the geeky voice of Dr. Spencer Reid wavered its way through her throbbing temple.

"_Oh, you think so, genius?"_ Morgan teased, _"Hey, Prentiss? How you holding up?"_

"_I'll live." _She answered, eyes squinting in the slight twitch from the hydrogen peroxide salved upon her injury.

JJ neared her teammates and said, _"Good. Because you have a lot of explaining to do. Like why you were going to resign from the BAU." _

Emily knew JJ would bombard her with questions such as the previously stated, especially after turning her gun and badge in without informing anyone on the team. _"I think… that is a conversation we should save for later." _

"_Yeah, when her head isn't bleeding"._ Morgan laughed, trying to lighten up the tension between the two ladies. And he was just happy that the team wouldn't get split up. He leaned closer to Emily and whispered, _"oh woman, even with that nasty lil head wound, you will still be sleeping on her couch tonight..."_

"_Shut up Morgan…"_

**And if it's a hero you want, **

**I can save you. Just stay here. **

**Your whispers are priceless. **

**Your breath, it is dear. So please stay near. **

_**VIRGINIA, 11:10pm, 5 months ago…**_

"_Emily….."_ the blonde whimpered, the tears in her eyes bordering on pouring out.

The taller woman nervously sat beside JJ, trying to read what was going on inside the liaison's head.

Garcia. She had been shot.

The blonde fisted her fingers, her knuckles turning white. Emily felt as though her heart would explode. She wanted to take JJ in her arms and tell her Penelope would be fine. She wanted to breathe in the scent of her hair and kiss her and whisper consoling words in her ear as she tucked her golden locks aside. but she couldn't. not with her other teammates looming above their heads. instead, she reached out her hand and wrapped her finger around JJ's arm, sliding toward her hand. And although a little startled the younger woman welcomed her firm and supportive with a warm palm.

The brunette looked at JJ, then to their hands intertwined.

Feeling whole and perfect, Emily let her unspoken words of solace pour out through that simple gesture of holding JJ's hand.

**Will you stay awake for me? **

**I don't wanna miss anything **

**I don't wanna miss anything **

**I will share the air I breathe, **

**I'll give you my heart on a string, **

**I just don't wanna miss anything. **

_**NEW YORK, 8:20pm, present...**_

Emily Prentiss rounded the corner of the dull colored walls of the hospital, half walking, and half running. She planted her hands on the front desk with a light thud and practically shouted, _"I need to see Jennifer Jareau!"_

"_Just a minute, ma'am"_ the attendant said without even looking at the woman she was talking to.

"_No! You don't understand! I don't have a minute! Not even a second! I don't have much time. Just tell me where she is!"_ She was quickly loosing her cool, her right hand subconsciously reaching for her service piece in the holster on her waist. She needed to show this 'Nurse Dobson', as her ID says, who was boss, who the FBI agent was.

"_Ma'am, we-"_

"_Emily!"_ The blonde technical analyst yelled from halfway across the hall, with her cheeks tear stained and her hands trembling.

The brunette took large strides towards Garcia, her weeping eyes red and swollen. _"Garcia… Where's JJ?"_

"_She's in surgery, we don't know anything yet."_

Emily scanned the room. Hotch and Rossi were on one side of the waiting room, discussing theories on the recent attack on the FBI; Reid was sitting on the other side, scanning some papers regarding the case they are working on, his teeth lightly nipping on his fingernails, showing that despite his want to solve their case, he is very much concerned and nervous about their injured colleague; Morgan, walked over to Emily, put his hand on her shoulder and mentioned soothing words to her. She was, however, a little oblivious to his ramblings when her eyes landed on Detective LaMontagne, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, looking down on the floor.

And finally, her gaze fell on the two mint green doors across the room, the doors that were separating her from her one true love. The doors that were keeping her from her precious Jennifer, who was most probably struggling for her very life as they helplessly waited.

**Say my name. I just want to hear you. **

**Say my name. So I know it's true. **

**You're changing me. You're changing me. **

**You showed me how to live. **

**So just say. So just say. **

_**NEW YORK, 11:00pm, present...**_

The dividing metal panels swung open and two middle aged men in hospital scrubs walked out, their faces so unreadable that Emily couldn't will herself to walk over to them where as Morgan almost jumped to their side once they came out the operating room. The detective was also launched himself in front of the surgeons and immediately asked how JJ was doing.

"_Doc, how is she?"_ the Cajun asked.

"_She's still unconscious, but based on the surgery we just performed, we'd say she's doing pretty well for an explosion that extensive. Evidently the blast originated from something on her left. Her left side was mostly the target of the burns, her left arm suffered the most damage so a little tissue and nerve grafting will have to take place after the burns have healed. Other than that, she sustained minor cuts that required some stitches from the shards of broken glass and shrapnel from the explosion." _

Everyone in the hall felt like they had been doused in a bucket of relief. JJ was going to be ok. Garcia leaned onto Emily as she failed to suppress a loud sigh of alleviation.

Emily only whispered, _"what about… the baby?"_

All heads snapped towards the brunette profiler, suddenly remembering that JJ is (or maybe was) pregnant.

"_About that… Im sorry. There was nothing we could do. The stress and trauma was to too much for the baby. Were sorry."_

Will LaMontagne dropped his head and quietly inquired, _"Can I see her?"_

The way he said it only fueled Emily's anger and tears. _'Maybe you mean, can WE see her?',_ she thought. She turned around to take her gaze away from the doctors and the Detective and she started to walk away slowly.

"_I guess you… wait, there is this one person she asked for before she passed out."_

The Cajun stepped forward and presented himself, knowing, or at least thinking, he was the only one JJ would ask for in her time of need. He put his hand on the door but was stopped by a hand on his arm as one of the doctors spoke, _"I doubt its you though," _he paused, _"Is your name 'Emily'?"_

Both LaMontagne and Prentiss froze. The detective looked seriously appalled by the hindrance from the doctors as he tried to see JJ and brunette FBI agent spun around so quickly she almost lost her balance.

She would finally get to see JJ.

Her Jennifer.

**That you'll stay awake for me. **

**I don't wanna miss anything. **

**I don't wanna miss anything. **

**I will share the air I breathe, **

**I'll give you my heart on a string, **

**I just don't wanna miss anything**

_**NEW YORK, 6:10pm, 2 days later…**_

"_Emily!!"_

JJ's head shot up from her bed with her arms trying to rid of the various needles and IVs sticking out of her skin.

She was completely unaware of where she was at the moment. The only thing she remembered was a deafening explosion of metal and glass and the excruciating pain emanating from all over her body.

She was on fire.

Literally.

She frantically tried to get up from where she was situated, her mind obviously reliving the chaos, anguish spread through her whole being with every move she made.

Amidst the panic, she heard someone talking, she felt someone touch her, and her clouded eyes noticed someone trying to calm her.

It was Emily.

"_JJ, look at me… look at me!"_

Those seven words.

The same seven words that calmed her inner storm when they were at the Henkle barn in Georgia.

Then she saw it.

Dark chestnut orbs which she knew she would never tire of.

Hypnotizing chocolate spheres which burned into her own crystal blue eyes.

"_Emily..."_ she uttered, eyes getting lost in the beautiful woman in front of her.

"_its ok JJ. I'm here. Calm down. Nobody's going to hurt you." _

And the profiler smiled, the most reassuring and tender smile JJ could ever come across with.

She knew she truly was going to be alright. Everything was going to be fine.

A/N: I know, I killed the baby, evil me, im sorry… please don't kill me. I really wanted to kill crawfish though. Hmmm, maybe I will. Just wait.


End file.
